


At Least He Doesn't Need Restrained

by Fallenstar92



Series: Jealousy Is A Bitch [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian Gallagher, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Oblivious Mickey Milkovich, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: One thing Mickey and Ian have in common-aside from their love for one another-is that both of them are extremely jealous when someone gets too close to the other.A sequel to "Why Is Mickey Handcuffed, Again?"
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Jealousy Is A Bitch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081643
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	At Least He Doesn't Need Restrained

Fiona had been home for just over three days, and in that time she'd seen that Lip and Carl were right; everybody loves Mickey Milkovich, now. Debbie's daughter-who looked more like her mother with each passing day-would follow the man around the house like she was magnetically drawn to him, Lip's son, Freddie, would scream if his "Un Mee" walked passed his parents without stealing him away, and even Frank seemed to have a soft spot for the Milkovich boy. "Uncle Mickey! Look!" Franny shouted, rushing up to Mickey as the man walked into the Gallagher house after getting home from a shift at his-as he described it-shitty job at a Big Box store, holding up a drawing she'd done for the man.

"Wow, Franny! That your Uncle Ian?" Mickey asked, effortlessly lifting the little girl with one arm as he held the picture in the other.

"Yep! And that's you," Franny replied, pointing at one of the stick figures drawn on the page. "And the little one is me!" Franny chirped happily.

"What're we doin'?" Mickey asked, setting Franny on the couch long enough to take his shoes off.

"We're playin' guns!" Franny shouted, tapping the picture, again.

"Oh really? 'cause Uncle Ian could've _sworn_ he told Uncle Mickey to stop teachin' you stuff like that!" Ian called out as he walked down the stairs, already changed out of his own work clothes.

"It's fun, Uncle Ian!" Franny giggled.

"She really likes Mickey." Fiona whispered to Ian as he walked into the kitchen, tilting her head towards where Mickey was holding Franny over his head, smiling at the little girl as she laughed.

"God, she loves him; had to make a rule that "if Uncle Mickey and Uncle Ian close the door, that means you can't come in" after she tried to barge in our fuckin' room when Mick was naked." Ian said, wincing at the memory of his husband trying to hide his bare ass when Franny threw the door open shortly after Mickey got out of the shower.

"And you weren't?" Fiona jokingly asked, having seen how clingy the two men were after getting married.

"No, he was takin' a shower and walked in our room to get dressed." Ian wasn't going to explain that he'd been in a depression for a few days, before hand, and was still adjusting to his new medication dosages on that day.

"Uncle Mickey! I wanna go play. Come play outside with me!" Franny demanded, hanging off the man's arm as he tried to go up the stairs.

"Uncle Mickey's got a date; I gotta shower so I don't stink." Mickey said, making Franny giggle, again, and causing Fiona to smile when Ian got a dreamy, happy expression on his face.

"With Uncle Ian?" Franny asked, playing with Mickey's hand.

"Yeah, with Uncle Ian." Mickey said, smirking at his husband, lovingly.

"'Cause you think he's pretty?" Franny asked, finally releasing Mickey's hand and sitting on the ground by his feet.

"Yeah, he's pretty." Mickey said, earning a middle finger from Ian as he sipped his beer.

"Go shower! Uncle Ian won't give you kisses if you smell yucky! And dress pretty!" Franny called after Mickey as he finally managed to make his way up the stairs.

"What are you guys doin', tonight?" Fiona asked. Since Oliver decided to head back to San Diego early-not before telling Fiona she needed to give her brother-in-law a chance to prove that he isn't the same person he was as a teenager-she had been making attempts to actually get to know Mickey. While Ian was skeptical, at first, he seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Grabbin' dinner at some new Hipster Burger place and then gettin' a drink at the Alibi." Ian informed his sister. "Mick hates places like that, but the food's supposed to be good."

"Get Avacodo and Chili peppers on your burger; been hooked on shit like that since I moved to California." Fiona said with a smirk.

"I'll have to try it." Ian said, patting his sister's back. "Better go make sure Franny don't barge in on Mickey while he's gettin' dressed; pretty sure Debbie would kill him if her daughter sees his bare ass, or... Anything else." Ian said, darting up the stairs when he realized he could no longer see his niece.

"Hey, guys!" Kev happily exclaimed as Mickey and Ian walked into the Alibi, briefly waving at Carl and Fiona-sat in a booth, both nursing a beer-as they walked to the bar. "So you guys are still doin' the weekly "date night" shit?" Kev asked, passing each man a beer.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ian asked, smirking at his husband as Mickey bumped one of Ian's knees with one of his own.

"You live together. Doesn't that make, like, everything you do together a date?" Kev asked as his wife joined him behind the bar.

"Vee, on behalf of all gay men, I apologize for straight men." Ian said, causing Mickey to choke on his beer as a laugh bubbled up his throat.

"Women are just as bad." Vee said, remembering her own awful decision to be in a relationship with Svetlana.

"Nah, just that one." Mickey offered, having heard about the failed "Thrupple" from his husband.

"Might be right." Vee agreed, grabbing a beer for herself and tapping it against Mickey's. "To our shared shitty ex-wife."

"We're better off without her ass." Mickey agreed.

"He'll yeah we are!" Vee cheered, watching Fiona as Mickey excused himself to the restroom before turning to speak to Ian. "How's it been goin' with her tryin' to get to know Mickey?"

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be; she's not makin' a bunch of shitty comments towards Mick, so I'll take that as a win." Ian replied with a shrug, completely ignoring the three women-all well into their thirties-walking into the bar and taking up the three stools just past Mickey's, having clearly seen the full beer sitting there.

"Well good. Boy ain't what everyone thought he was when he was a kid." Vee said, watching her own husband pass each of the women one of the drinks they'd ordered. "Sometimes people just need the chance to show you who they really are."

"Sounds like him." Ian said with a soft laugh, feeling more than seeing as his husband reclaimed his seat.

"Man, I think Frank's shootin' up in their, again." Mickey mumbled, knowing Frank was a complete fucking mess-more so now than ever before-since losing Monica, for good.

"Damn it. Kev! Go get Frank the fuck outta the bathroom!" Vee shouted to Kev, hoping to get him out of the bar before he blacked out.

"Hey." The woman closest to Mickey said, turning to face the handsome brunette. "I like your tattoos."

"Thanks." Mickey said, not paying too much attention to the brunette woman wearing far too much makeup, clearly trying to make herself appear younger.

"You come here, a lot?" The woman asked, causing Ian to grit his teeth. He knew Mickey was so focused on him-based on the way the brunette kept brushing his leg against Ian's-that he didn't notice the woman was flirting with him, but it pissed Ian the fuck off; Mickey was _his,_ God Damn it!

"Yeah, him and his husband are here, all the damn time." Vee chimed in, passing Mickey another beer as he finished his first one.

"Husband?!" The woman exclaimed, actually having the fucking balls to sound offended that Mickey was married.

"Yep. Hi, I'm the husband." Ian said, wrapping a possessive arm around his husband's waist. "So run along; try to fuck someone else and let us enjoy our night."

"You little-" The woman was cut off by Fiona running over and hugging Mickey and Ian.

"Hey guys! How was the restaurant?" Fiona asked, keeping her eyes on her brother and brother-in-law.

"It was pretty good. Not so sure about the Avacodo shit, though." Ian answered, wishing-yet again-that he'd followed his husband's example and gotten the "Rodeo burger"; a burger with bacon, onion rings, bourbon ketchup, barbeque sauce, and pepper jack cheese that looked fucking _delcious_ when it was placed in front of Mickey. His own burger-the "Spicy California"-wasn't nearly as appetizing in appearance, and he found out he wasn't crazy about the taste or texture of the Avacodo.

"Why you should just listen to me." Mickey joked, earning a pinch to his side from his husband.

"Oh, hey, Denise! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Fiona exclaimed, plastering on a fake smile as she turned to face the woman. "How's Doug? That's the newest baby-daddy's name, right? Or are you back with Tom? Maybe John? Steven? Fuck... I can't keep up with your kids' dad's."

"Doug. We split up." The woman-Denise, Fiona had called her-muttered, angrily. "You know these two?"

"Yeah. My little brother, Ian," Fiona tipped her head towards Ian, who was still glaring at Denise on and off. "And my brother-in-law, Mickey." She tipped her head towards Mickey, this time. "Cute couple, right?"

"Delightful." Denise seethed, a fake smile on her face as she eyed Ian, coldly. Ian didn't give a shit; Mickey was his man, and he was going to make sure this bitch knew it.

"Keep your fuckin' eyes off my husband." Ian said, trying to keep his voice level, but his eyes spoke volumes; he was just a few seconds away from throwing a punch.

"You should be fuckin' flattered! I could do better, and I'm lookin' at him." Denise snapped back, causing Fiona and Vee to laugh.

"Bitch, you got seven kids, none of them have the same Daddy, half of 'em are chasin' down Terry Milkovich for their Meth fix, and the other half don't got teeth! Mickey's like you aimin' for a fuckin' Oscar." Vee laughed, hysterically.

"And if you don't walk the fuck away from him you're gonna match half of your Baby Daddies." Ian threatened. Denise gasped, but quickly stood up and walked out of the bar as Carl approached his family, handcuffs ready to restrain Ian if needed.

"You did better than Mick." Carl commented, knowing that-if the situation had been reversed-he'd be cuffing Mickey to the bar, by now.

"Not really; gonna have fuckin' bruises on my side for weeks." Mickey commented, lifting his shirt enough to show that-true to his word-he already had bruises forming on his side from Ian's hand. 

"At least we didn't have to restrain him! That's progress!" Fiona exclaimed, realizing that Lip was right; she _had_ grown to love Mickey Milkovich, and could easily see what her brother saw in the man, currently turning to place a soft kiss on Ian's lips as the man calmed down.


End file.
